memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Federation history
The history of the United Federation of Planets is the tale of an extraordinary interstellar alliance, slowly forged during the convergence of Human, Vulcan and Andorian history as well as the fates of its other member species. 21st and 22nd century Prehistory :See also: Human history, Andorian history and Vulcan history between Vulcans and Humans in 2063 started a new era, which would be the fundament for the later Federation.]] Rising from the ashes of World War III, the first seeds of the Federation were brought forth in 2063, when Dr. Zefram Cochrane created Earth's first warp-capable ship, the Phoenix. However, cyborg creatures from the future, the Borg, came back in time to prevent its launch and assimilate Earth. Thanks to the efforts of the , Cochrane was able to make his historic flight, attracting a passing Vulcan ship. This event became known as First Contact, which led to the Vulcans assisting humanity to eradicate poverty, disease and the causes thereof by the 2110s and the nations of Earth to unite the entire planet under a United Earth Government by 2150. ( , , ) Although Earth's initial warp development progressed slowly, due to the cautioning of their Vulcan 'mentors', the first Warp 5 ship, the ''Enterprise'' NX-01, commanded by Captain Jonathan Archer was launched in 2151, heralding a new era defined by encountering numerous new species like the Andorians and initiating those friendships, which would eventually lead to the Federation. The Vulcan Reformation of 2154 states a further pivotal step towards an interstellar alliance, enabling Vulcan's willingness to engage in a closer collaboration with neighbouring species including Humans and Andorians. When the United Earth embassy on Vulcan fell victim to a terrorist attack, the Syrannites, a group of Vulcans who believed their race had lost their interpretation of Surak's teaching, were initially blamed. However, Archer learned, that this was just an elaborate attempt by the Romulan-influenced Vulcan High Command to round up the Syrannites as well as to launch a preemptive strike at Andoria based on falsified intelligence. Archer and the new Syrannite leader T'Pau delivered an ancient artifact, the Kir'Shara, to the High Command initiating the reformation of Vulcan policy and philosophy, not only allowing humanity to finally stand on its own but creating a new, trustworthy and more supportive Vulcan government, paving the way for the planet's eventual participation at the founding of the Federation. ( ) Jonathan Archer unites the Andorians and Tellarites in order form a joint fleet with the Vulcans and Humans.]] By late 2154, the Romulan Star Empire became aware of the threat a closer partnership between Vulcan, Earth and its neighbours poses. The Star Empire's attempts to destabilize to region led to the Babel Crisis, during which a secret mission by the Romulans involved the use of two Romulan drone-ships. With these ships, able to camouflage themselves as various other vessels, the Star Empire tried to spread distrust and hostility among local powers around Earth and Vulcan. However, Archer had made alliances with the Andorians, Tellarites and Vulcans to find and destroy the drone-ships, thereby altering the result of this Romulan mission to the exact opposite of what it was intended to achieve. ( ) With the averted escalation of the Babel crisis, Earth and many other worlds realized the value of their joint work and were growing close to founding a Coalition of Planets in 2155. Yet this was opposed by a xenophobic isolationist group called Terra Prime under John Frederick Paxton, attempting to destroy the Coalition and convince all races that they could never live together. Fortunately, Enterprise was able to foil their plan to destroy Starfleet Command and Paxton was detained. As all the races were about to abandon the idea of the Coalition, Archer was able to make a passionate speech to all members, saying that as explorers, they should explore the galaxy together. ( ) The new Coalition of Planets would become welded together in 2156, when the conflict with the Romulan Star Empire escalated into the Earth-Romulan War. A humiliating defeat of the Romulans by an alliance of Earth, Vulcan, Andorian and Tellarite forces at the Battle of Cheron in 2160 effectively ended the war and led to the establishment of the Romulan Neutral Zone between the two power blocs. ( , ) Foundation and early development enters the founding ceremony of the Federation in San Francisco in 2161.]] In 2161, one year after the Earth-Romulan War was decided, the old war allies Earth, Vulcan, Andoria and Tellar founded the United Federation of Planets (treaties signed and ratified) in San Francisco on Earth. Starfleet Academy is established shortly after. ( , , , , , ) :Ronald D. Moore commented that he felt that the Federation Starfleet Charter incorporates military, exploratory, and scientific missions. http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron50.txt We may assume that Starfleet changed this year, too, in order to become the new Federation Starfleet. Numerous non-canon sources hint that it was merged with MACO, the Andorian Imperial Guard and the respective Vulcan and Tellarite entities for that purpose. Over the coming decades, the young Federation and its Starfleet, namely vessels like the , the or the , explored space and expanded its sphere of influence. ( , ) Jonathan Archer's role in these early years was an important one, too, as he became Federation Ambassador to Andoria in 2169 and served as Federation Councillor in 2175. He was eventually elected Federation President in 2184, stepping down eight years later in 2192 at age 80. ( ) 23rd century With steady scientific progress like the invention of the duotronic computer in 2243 and the commissioning of new powerful exploration vessels like the in 2245, the Federation continued its constant expansion throughout the first half of the 23rd century. Although its intentions were peaceful, this process almost inevitably brought it into conflict with other races in the region. In 2255, the Treaty of Armens between the Federation and the Sheliak Corporate was able to settle such a dispute by ceding several Class H planets to the Sheliak. Other encounters like those with the Gorn and the Tholians would not be resolved as peacefully, however. ( , , ) Klingon and Romulan hostilities In 2266, the Romulan Star Empire emerged from seclusion to test the strength of its old enemy, the Federation. The Romulan Praetor ordered his finest flagship, a Bird-of-Prey equipped with a cloak and a powerful new plasma torpedo system led by an experienced Commander, to violate the Romulan Neutral Zone and attack the Federation's observation outposts that lined the border in Sector Z-6. Finally, the marauding Romulan vessel was intercepted and defeated by the before success could be reported, thereby proving the Federation's strength and marking the Federation's first confirmed visual observation of the Romulan Vulcan-like appearance. ( ) battlecruisers at Organia in 2267.]] The most notable conflict in the 23rd century, however, was with the Klingon Empire. Although tensions had existed between the Klingons and the Federation since the latter's founding, a very tense cold war developed in 2223. Numerous hot spots and skirmishes, like the Battle of Donatu V, were fought along the two rival powers' mutual border until 2267, when ongoing negotiations between the two sides were in danger of breaking down, and open warfare was becoming an unwelcome likelihood. Starfleet Command expected that the Klingons would launch a surprise attack after they issued an ultimatum demanding that the Federation withdraw from all disputed regions along their mutual border, including Donatu V, Sherman's Planet, Organia, the Archanis sector, and other territories. When the Federation refused the demands, the Klingons launched an immediate attack starting the Federation-Klingon War. Not willing to accept the bloodshed, the powerful incorporeal inhabitants of Organia brought about an abrupt end to the war. The chairman of the Organian Council of Elders appeared to both the Federation Council and the Klingon High Council announcing the unilateral imposition of the Treaty of Organia, which established ground rules for further interaction between the two powers, and for the resolution of the territorial disputes. ( , ) Aside from these conflicts, the Federation faced more serious menaces during the second half of the 23rd century as Earth, its capital world, was nearly devastated on two occasions. The first occured in 2272, when a massive machine lifeform called V'Ger threatened to destroy all biological life on Earth, which it saw as a planetary infestation. Fortunately, the attack was narrowly averted by the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]], which was able to reprogram V'Ger. ( ) In 2286, an alien probe of unknown origin wreaked ecological havoc while trying to contact an extinct species of Humpback whale by transmitting massive amounts of energy into Earth's oceans. Again, the crew of the late Enterprise was able to rescue a pair of these whales from the past, which then, after being released to the Pacific Ocean of the year 2286, replied to the probe. ( ) , the Khitomer Conference initiated a new era of peace between the Klingon Empire and the Federation.]] Nearing the end of the century, a new era of peace between the Federation and the Klingon Empire was finally heralded at the Khitomer Conference of 2293 on which the Khitomer Accords were signed. In the face of this fundamental shift of power, the Romulans attempted diplomatic subterfuge through Ambassador Nanclus' role in the Khitomer Conspiracy to prevent this fundamental shift of power, albeit without success. ( ) 24th century Federation-Klingon détente and minor conflicts In 2311, a terrible confrontation between the Federation and the Romulan Star Empire costing thousands of lives occurred. This so called Tomed Incident led to the signing of the Treaty of Algeron, which banned Federation research into or use of any cloaking device, and led to the withdrawal of the Romulan government from interstellar affairs for the next 53 years. ( ) in 2344 proved pivotal in cementing the alliance with the Klingon Empire.]] During the first half of the 24th century, the peace brought by the Khitomer Accords became somewhat rocky again, and by the 2340s another war seemed to be on the horizon. However, the courageous sacrifice by the crew of the , who gave their lives in defense of a Klingon outpost under attack by the Romulans at the Battle of Narendra III in 2344 changed the setting. Being regarded as an honorable act, the incident enormously improved the Federation's image with the Klingon Empire, finally leading to the Treaty of Alliance between the two powers later on. ( ) Starting in the late 2340s, the Federation began to encounter renewed resistance to its expansion as it came into conflict with several neighbouring powers. The Federation-Cardassian War states one of the earliest and most severe of these conflicts. The war raged in a series of conflicts of various sizes as the two powers struggled to protect their individual interests with a major incident being the Setlik III massacre in 2347. The conflict was finally settled with the Jankata Accord and the Federation-Cardassian Treaty creating a Demilitarized Zone between the two powers. ( ) Another incident occurred in 2353, when the Federation came into conflict with the Tholians, who attacked a starbase leaving only one survivor. ( ) In the late 2350s the Galen border conflicts were another series of skirmishes between the Federation and the Talarian government, fought over a three-year period. Although technologically inferior to the Federation, the Talarians compensated by a willingness to fight to the death and the employment of unconventional guerrilla tactics. The conflict took place over several border planets, including Castal I and Galen IV, which was overran and destroyed by Talarian forces in 2357. Eventually, a peace agreement was signed between the two powers, which included the return of all prisoners of war. ( ) During the early 2360s, the Federation was embroiled in a war with the Tzenkethi. ( ) The Borg threat in 2367, one of the bloodiest conflicts in Federation history]] The worst threat to the Federation came, however, when it made first contact with the Borg in 2365. The Borg were an advanced race of hybrid cybernetic and biological beings who possessed of a level of technology far beyond that of anything known to Federation science. One year later, at the Battle of Wolf 359, the Federation's confidence came crashing down when a single Borg cube effortlessly sliced through an armada of forty starships. Although the Borg invasion was ultimately defeated, the effect on Federation morale was incalculable. After Wolf 359, Starfleet started to focus more effort in defensive technology, which became apparent in new ship classes like the , and , which were clearly more combat-focused than the traditional research vessels Starfleet employed. The availability of these new ships ultimately proved to be pivotal in the Dominion War. ( , , ) in 2373.]] Another skirmish with the Borg took place in 2373, when another Borg cube attacked Earth. After Deep Space 5 reported the destruction of the Federation colony on Ivor Prime by the Borg, the first battle took place in the Typhon sector. Since the Federation fleet under the command of Admiral Hayes was not able to stop the Borg, the final battle was fought in Sector 001, in Earth's orbit, where the cube was eventually destroyed. ( ) Destabilization of the Alpha Quadrant In 2370, between the two attacks of the Borg, the Federation came in contact with the Dominion, a hegemonic major power from the Gamma Quadrant led by the Founders and first encountered through the Bajoran wormhole. Ultimately, the Dominion planned to bring its version of 'order' to the, in their view 'chaotic', Alpha Quadrant, starting a Federation-Dominion Cold War, covering a three year period of Dominion calculated successes at destabilizing the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. in 2372]] A primary tool for manipulation for the Dominion was the replacement of key-persons by Founder-Changelings. In that manner, it bombed the Antwerp Conference between the Federation and the Romulans on Earth in 2372, giving rise to massive paranoia within the Federation government aswell as Starfleet Headquarters. Since Federation President Jaresh-Inyo initially blocked any extended security measures to preserve the 'Paradise Earth', Starfleet Admiral Leyton tried to take advantage of the situation by staging a coup d'état. However, after it was learned that merely four Changelings were currently operating on Earth the coup failed, showing the Federation the urging need to resolve its inner conflicts so it could be able to stand its ground against the Dominion. ( ) Besides these manipulations the Dominion was able to trigger a war between the Klingons and the Cardassians (see Klingon-Cardassian War) in early 2372 aswell as nearly causing a war between the Federation and the Tzenkethi by replacing Ambassador Krajensky later that year. In early 2373, the Dominion even managed to cause a concurrent conflict between the Federation and the Klingons about their old dispute over the Archanis sector with battles fought on Ajilon Prime and Ganalda IV amongst others and leading to the Klingon's withdrawal from the Khitomer Accords (see: Federation-Klingon War (2372-73)). However, when it was discovered that Klingon war monger General Martok had actually been replaced by a Founder, too, the Federation-Klingon conflict was swiftly resolved. ( ) Gowron re-signs the Khitomer Accords in 2373.]] With the Dominion gaining a physical foothold in the Alpha Quadrant through the joining of the Cardassian Union several months later in mid-2373, the Khitomer accords were put back into effect, since war seemed inevitable and only the Federation-Klingon alliance stood against the forces of the Dominion. ( ) The Dominion War :See also: Dominion War After settling the hostilities with the Klingon Empire and facing considerable losses from the Borg attack, the Federation depleted its means of preventing an all out conflict with the Dominion. The ensuing Dominion War stated the bloodiest conflict the Federation was ever drawn into up to this date and caused major changes on the political stage of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. The fortification of the Cardassian Union, combined with the securing of non-aggression treaties with notable powers such as the Miradorn, Tholians, Bajorans, and most importantly, with the Romulans, made Dominion intentions clear. The Federation was forced to act, but could not present the aggressive stance of something so bold as a preemptive strike. Instead, the decision was made to mine the Bajoran wormhole to prevent further Dominion reinforcements from arriving. ( ) The maneuver was sure to provoke the Dominion into attack, and this end was achieved. Despite a seemingly successful negotiation between Weyoun and Captain Sisko, which would have limited Dominion vessels from the Gamma Quadrant to medical and economic supplies to help the Cardassian Union rebuild, the Dominion prepared to attack Deep Space 9. Although, the Dominion forces arrived too late to prevent the mine field from being successfully deployed and activated, thus preventing reinforcements from arriving in the Alpha Quadrant, the Dominion continued its assault on Deep Space 9, eventually forcing all Federation forces on board to evacuate and taking over the station in late 2373. Countering the attack on Deep Space 9, the Federation-Klingon alliance dispatched a successful task force to attack the Dominion shipyards at Torros III, setting back Dominion ship production for months. ( ) During the first few months of 2374, the Dominion was leading an extremely successful campaign against the allies, forcing them to retreat on nearly every front. In an attempt to stop the Dominion's advance into their territory, the Federation dispatched its Seventh Fleet to the Tyra system; a force composed of 112 vessels of which a mere 14 ships were able to make it back to their lines - a disastrous defeat for the Federation. ( ). to retake Deep Space 9 in 2374.]] By the second quarter of that year, it was revealed to the Federation that the Dominion was close to deactivating the minefield blocking the wormhole, and Captain Benjamin Sisko told Starfleet that the station's recapture must be seen as the top priority of the war. Admiral Coburn objected to the plan, fearing too many ships would be diverted away from Earth, allowing the Dominion to attack it but Sisko was able to convince him. With only three days before the minefield could be deactivated, however, the Federation was forced to launch what ships they had been able to gather to attack Deep Space 9 and starting Operation Return. A Federation fleet of over 600 vessels, eventually aided by Klingon forces enabled the to break through the Dominion's lines consiting of 1.254 ships and get to Deep Space 9, where Captain Sisko was able to convince the Prophets to wipe out the Dominion reinforcements entirely while traveling through the wormhole. With no reinforcements on their way, and the fleet battle in favor of the Federation-Klingon forces, the Dominion was forced to withdraw from the station. ( ) Despite their successful retaking of Deep Space 9, the Dominion was able to occupy Betazed during the Battle of Betazed in late 2374 although the Federation Tenth Fleet had been assigned to defend the planet, but was caught out of position on a training exercise. With the capture of this system, the Dominion was in a position to invade Vulcan, Andor, Tellar and Alpha Centauri. Furthermore, the Federation was suffering a manpower shortage after sustaining massive casualties up to this point, and many of their shipyards were still being rebuilt. The Dominion's shipyards on the other hand were producing at 100% capacity, and legions of Jem'Hadar were being bred at an incredible rate. In order to turn the tide by bringing the Romulan Star Empire into the war, Captain Sisko undertook an successful ploy, and the Romulans joined the alliance. ( ) With Romulan reinforcement, the alliance had forced something of a stalemate quickly recapturing important Federation worlds like Benzar. The first half of 2375 was spent with neither side offering a firm push forward into the other. One very important event that changed the shape of the war was occurring behind the front lines: a debilitating disease was attacking the Founders. It would later be claimed that Section 31 had a hand in the infection. The Founders' abilities as leaders were being compromised just as their military was taking severe punishment from the emboldened alliance. ( ) in ruins following the Breen Raid on San Francisco in 2375.]] The tide had turned in favor of the Dominion again as the Breen Confederacy entered the war on its side. The Breen even staged an attack on Earth (the Raid on San Francisco), dealing a heavy blow to Federation morale. Starfleet and Romulan vessels were annihilated by the Breen's energy dampening weapons, forcing the Klingons — whose ships could be modified to be immune to the weapon — to hold the front lines on their own until a countermeasure could be found. To compensate, Martok would have his fleet operate in small battle groups, remaining cloaked until they would engage the enemy, in an attempt to keep them off balance. ( ) With the of a Cardassian Rebellion movement the Federation Alliance was able to capture a Jem'Hadar attack ship fitted with one of the Breen's energy dampening weapons, so a counter measure was able to be produced for both Federation and Romulan ships, thus returning the tactical advantage into the Allies' favor. ( ) is signed, officially ending the Dominion War in 2375.]] Although the Cardassian Rebellion was crushed soon afterwards, the determination was made by the Allied commanders that the best hopes of success for an invasion was now, before the Dominion was allowed to strengthen itself any further. A three-pronged attack into Cardassia was organized and led by Admiral William Ross, now-Chancellor Martok and presumably Velal. After the Alliance captured Cardassia Prime in the Battle of Cardassia, the war was officially ended with the signing of the Treaty of Bajor, and all Dominion forces returned to the Gamma Quadrant with the exception of the head Founder who was to stand trial for war crimes. Eight hundred million civilians were dead, and the entire Cardassian Union was in danger of total collapse. The Alpha Quadrant had lost a major power, and the effects on galactic politics would continue to be seen for many years to come. ( ) Other events during and after the Dominion War The Ba'ku incident: Ethic reorientation of the Council In late 2375, during the last months of the Dominion War, the Federation sought new strength and momentum in the face of its losses during the war and in the attacks of the Borg. The Federation Council's policy changed and the admission of new members was accelerated, like with the Evora, whose homeworld was declared a protectorate the year after they achieved warp drive. First and foremost, however, the Council tended to act more ethically questionable, even compromising the principles upon which the Federation was founded with its decision to allow the secret relocation of some 500 Ba'ku in order to harness the life-prolonging metaphasic radiation of their planet's ring system. However, thanks to the actions of the and her crew, the relocation could initially be delayed and the Federation Council finally halted the plan to start a top-level investigation. ( ) The Pathfinder Project During the late 2370s, the Federation was able to achieve a moral success as well as a breakthrough in extreme long-range communication after the went missing in the Badlands in 2371. After it was discovered that the ship had actually been transported to the Delta Quadrant, the Starfleet Communications Research Center launched the so called Pathfinder Project, which was able to establish two way communication with Voyager in 2376. With its return to Earth in 2378, Voyager not only brought with it a tremendous amount of information on the largely unexplored Delta Quadrant, including an immense amount of tactical data on the Borg, but also destroyed one of only six Borg transwarp hubs, stating a strategic blow to the their infrastructure. ( ) Reman coup d'état and false peace appeal Shinzon, whose attempt to wipe out Earth's population with thalaron radiation would be thwarted by the in 2379.]] In 2379, one year after Voyager's return home, the Federation was confronted with a tempting peace offer by the Romulan Star Empire, which, however, turned out to be one of the gravest threats Earth had to face during this century. After an apparent Reman uprising in the Star Empire and the assassination of the Romulan Senate, the new Praetor, Shinzon, was making an appeal for peace with the Federation. After Starfleet sent their flagship, the under Cpt. Jean-Luc Picard to Romulus, Shinzon's actual plan to install the Romulan Empire as the major power in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants by kidnapping Picard and eradicating all life on Earth by the use of a thalaron radiation weapon became clear. Fortunately, with the help of a few disillusioned Romulan ships, the Enterprise was able to thwart Shinzon's plans, saving Earth from a devastating attack. ( ) The future As of 2379, another era of peace and prosperity appears to be dawning for the Federation. With the beginnings of détente with its traditional enemy, the Romulan Star Empire, relations with the Klingons at an all-time high and the successful conclusion of the Dominion War, the Federation has the opportunity to resume its place as the most powerful organization of the known galaxy. ( ) By the 26th century, races such as the Klingons, Ithenites, and Xindi had joined the Federation. In the 2550s, the Federation proved instrumental in halting the Sphere Builder invasion of the Milky Way Galaxy. ( ) :However, since ''Enterprise was successful in destroying the sphere network, it is possible that the events of the 2550s involving the Sphere Builders never occurred.'' Time travel and the Temporal Cold War s like the USS Relativity from the 29th century serve as an operations-platform from which the Federation preserves the integrity of the timeline.]] By the 26th century, time travel technology became an established factor in the Federation, enabling it to explore historical events, in part by the use of time-travel pods and timeships. A Temporal Integrity Commission was soon formed aswell as Temporal Accords, dedicated to prevent any temporal incursions from occurring or the timeline from collapsing and carrying out the exploration of time without interferences. However, from various sides there rose massive opposition to these restrictions to time travel and the Federation was soon drawn into a Temporal Cold War that spread across history, involving numerous factions, some of whom even tried to alter history in order to prevent the Federation from forming. ( , , ) In order to thwart the foundation of the Federation, the historical events surrounding Captain Jonathan Archer of the ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) posed a tempting target. A Federation-temporal agent from the 31st century posing as crewman Daniels on the Enterprise would assist Captain Archer and his crew numerous times in order to take their roles in history and maintain the timeline. In 2152, however, Daniels inadvertently averted the Federation from ever coming into being by taking Archer some 900 years into the future. Thanks to his crew and a Suliban's misunderstanding, he returned to his time period reseting the timeline. ( ) -temporal agent Daniels played a pivotal role in guarding the historic events around Jonathan Archer leading to the founding of the Federation.]] Another instant that nearly prevented the Federation from being founded was when a weapon created by the Xindi attacked Earth, killing seven million people. With help from Suliban Cabal's mysterious benefactor and temporal agents, Enterprise departed for the Delphic Expanse where it is discovered that a race of transdimensional aliens, called Sphere Builders, were defeated by the Federation in the 26th century. They deceived the Xindi into thinking Earth would attack them in the future and that they should preemptively attack and annihilate humanity and thereby the future Federation. With more help from Daniels, Archer was able to convince a few factions of the Xindi that they meant no harm. However, the weapon intended to destroy Earth had already been launched, but Archer, with the help of Andorians and some Xindi, was able to destroy the weapon, saving Earth. Moreover, they destroyed the sphere network that created the Delphic Expanse, reverting that region to normal and ending the Sphere Builders influence in normal space. ( ) Yet Enterprise, was not finished with the Cold War as they were subsequently brought to an alternate 1944, where a dangerous time traveling faction known as the Na'kuhl from the 29th century are assisting Nazi Germany in conquering America, thereby altering history and again preventing the formation of the Federation some 200 years later. However, Enterprise was able to destroy the temporal conduit of the Na'kuhl, which in turn prevented their return to their century. As a result, many temporal incursions were erased; the Temporal Cold War was coming to an end and the timeline ultimately reseted itself, paving the way for the historical events leading the birth of the Federation. ( et al.) In the 29th century, Starfleet Captain Braxton located the starship in the Delta Quadrant of the year 2373 claiming that it had been responsible for the destruction of the Federation's entire capital system around Sol in his century by a temporal explosion. Trying to restore the timeline, Braxton tried to destroy Voyager, which was able to disrupt Braxton's ship, however, pulling both ships into different decades of the 20th century. Here, temporal contamination by the advanced technology of Braxton's ship turned out to be the very reason for the temporal explosion in the first place. Fortunately, the Voyager's crew was able to prevent this contamination, so an alternate version of Braxton who never experienced these events was able to return Voyager to the Delta Quadrant of the 24th century ending this temporal incursion. ( ) Summary of key dates *'2063': Zefram Cochrane conducts humanity's first warp flight, leading to the first official contact between Humans and Vulcans. *'2150': Earth gets united under a new United Earth Government after war, crime, poverty and the causes thereof have been eliminated earlier this century. *'2155': The Coalition of Planets is formed, including Earth, Vulcan, Andoria and Tellar amongst others. *'2156-2160': In the Earth-Romulan War, Earth, Vulcan, Andoria and Tellar defeat the Romulan Star Empire leading to the creation of a Neutral Zone between the two power blocs. *'2161': The United Federation of Planets is founded in San Francisco by the four allies of the Earth-Romulan War. *'2184-2192': Jonathan Archer serves as Federation President. *'2223': Relations between the Federation and the Klingon Empire degenerate starting a tense cold war. *'2255': The Treaty of Armens is signed between the Sheliak Corporate and the Federation. *'2267': The Federation and the Klingon Empire sign the Treaty of Organia establishing ground rules for further interaction and the resolution of territorial disputes. *'2272': An attack on Earth by a massive machine lifeform called V'Ger is closely averted. *'2286': Another devastation of Earth is averted, when a reply to a probe of unknown origin can be given, whose attempts to contact Humpback whales severly affect Earth's atmosphere. *'2293': On the Khitomer Conference between the Klingons and the Federation the Khitomer Accords are signed to establish a lasting peace between the two powers. *'2311': After the devastating Tomed Incident with the Romulans, the Federation signs the Treaty of Algeron promising no research into or use of any cloaking devices. *'2344': Answering a Klingon distress call, the Federation vessel is destroyed by Romulans at the Battle of Narendra III. Being regarded as an honorable act, the incident cements the Federation-Klingon friendship leading to the Treaty of Alliance. *'Late 2340s': Several border disputes escalate into a war between the Federation and the Cardassian Union. *'2353': The Federation is embroiled in a conflict with the Tholians. *'Late 2350s': Lasting over a three-year period, the Galen border conflicts with the Talarians state another conflict the Federation is facing. *'Early 2360s': The Federation fights a war with the Tzenkethi. *'2365': The Federation vessel makes first contact with the Borg. *'2367': A Borg cube attacking the Federation and annihilating 39 starships at the Battle of Wolf 359 is destroyed in Earth orbit. *'2369': The Bajoran Wormhole is discovered, stating a secure link between the Alpha- and Gamma Quadrants. *'2370': The Federation-Cardassian Treaty is signed, finally settling all remaining border issues between the two powers. *'2370/2371': In the Gamma Quadrant, the Federation becomes aware of the existence of the Founders and the Dominion, which destroys the Federation vessel and several other ships and colonies. *'2372': A Founder-Changeling bombs the Antwerp Conference between the Federation and the Romulans on Earth giving rise to massive paranoia. Starfleet Admiral Leyton tries to start a coup d'état against Federation President Jaresh-Inyo, but fails after it was learned that merely four Changelings are operating on Earth at that time. Later that year, the Federation's and Klingon's old dispute over the Archanis sector escalates, leading to the Klingon's withdrawal from the Khitomer Accords. *'2373': It is discovered that Klingon war monger General Martok had actually been replaced by a Founder and the Cardassian Union joins the Dominion, swiftly resolving the Klingon's conflict with the Federation and reinstating the Khitomer Accords. In the midst of these events another Borg cube attacks the Federation, but is destroyed near Earth at the Battle of Sector 001. Later that year, the Dominion attacks and captures the Federation station Deep Space 9, beginning the Dominion War against the Federation and the Klingon Empire. *'2374': Although the Federation/Klingon Alliance recaptures Deep Space 9, the Dominion manages to conquer Betazed, putting it in a position to invade Vulcan, Andor, Tellar and Alpha Centauri. The tide turns after the Romulan Star Empire joins the forces against the Dominion and quickly recaptures Federation worlds like Benzar. *'2375': The Dominion gains the upper hand in the war again with its alliance with the Breen Confederacy, which even manages to launch a successful attack on Starfleet Headquarters in San Francisco on Earth. In the face of its losses, the Federation Council decides to accelerate the admission of new members and even dismisses the Federation's most profound principles during the Ba'ku incident. With the help of the Cardassian Rebellion, the Federation Alliance manages to repel the Dominion forces, however, and finally captures Cardassia Prime later that year, ending the Dominion war with the Treaty of Bajor. *'2376': The Starfleet Communications Research Center launches the Pathfinder Project, which is able to establish two way communication with the , a Federation starship stranded in the Delta Quadrant since 2371. *'2379': After a Reman coup d'état, the Romulan Star Empire makes a tempting peace offer, which, however, turns out to be a plan to install the Star Empire as the major power in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants by eradicating all life on Earth with thalaron radiation. Fortunately, the plan of the new Romulan Praetor Shinzon can be thwarted by the . After this incident, the new Romulan government wishes to start negotiations with the Federation, which subsequently sends a new task force to the Neutral Zone. Appendices Background Based on Deanna Troi's line in "this alliance will give birth to the Federation", the signing ceremony shown could well be the signing of the Coalition of Planets' charter or for some other precursory alliance to the actual Federation. While that is a legitimate interpretation, the line itself is ambiguous and could easily refer to the present state of the Federation as its own nation rather than an alliance. Further, the exact same scene was observed in , wherein it was explicitly identified as the signing of the Federation Charter. The Picard family album from lists 11 October 2161 as the day the Federation was founded. In fandom, however, it has been generally accepted that the day which the Federation was founded in 2161 was May 8th. However, there is no evidence from any episodes or films to support this. It should be noted, however, that May 8th is the same day that Paramount Pictures was founded back in 1914. It remains unclear whether the Human colony in the Alpha Centauri system was also among the founding members. An obscure reference from Captain Picard's photo album from suggests so, however it was not seen clearly on-screen and other things shown in that album appear apocryphal (like Picard's award from Starfleet for the Battle of Maxia – a term which was unknown to Picard prior to ). Related topics *Interstellar history **Andorian history **Human history **Vulcan history **Klingon history **Romulan history **Cardassian history Category:Federation Category:Starfleet Academy courses Category:History